Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electrical extension cord accessory. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention teach an improved extension cord coupling device for tandemly connecting two separate extension cords together in a manner to prevent the extension cords from being uncoupled by application of an unintentionally applied tensile force.
Hand held electrically powered tools may have a relatively short power cord that severely limits the range within which such tools may be used. As a result, a user may employ an electrical extension cord to increase the distance from a power source to the power tool being used. However, the typical male/female connectors, when coupled together, may, unintentionally, pull apart, thereby interrupting the electrical power supply to the tool in use. As a preventative measure, the tool user may tie the two cords together, in some manner, thereby preventing unintentional separation of the cord coupling. However, such a practice may place an undesired stress, and/or strain upon the cord in the knotted area.
Further, a user may desire to attach an additional electrical accessory to the power supplying electrical extension cord such as a light, for night work, to illuminate the work area.
Heretofore many devices have been proposed for connecting two electrical cords together in a manner to relieve undue stress and/or strain upon the extension cord material.
One such device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,524 issued to Sanner et al., entitled “Cord Lock” on Dec. 10, 1996. Although the Sanner et al. device may relieve the stress and/or strain from two tandemly connected electrical extension cords it is relatively complex to use. The Sanner et al. device requires the user to first form a loop of the extension cord, pass the looped portion of the extension cord through an elongated eyelet and hook the looped portion of the extension cord upon a hook member.
A similar device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,702 issued to Fladung, entitled “Electrical Outlet In Line Tap,” on Aug. 3, 1999. Although the Fladung device may also relieve the stress and/or strain from two tandemly connected electrical extension cords it is also relatively complex to use. The Fladung device also requires first forming a loop of the extension cord, inserting the looped portion of the extension cord through an elongated eyelet. A rotating post like assembly, hingedly attached to the top of the eyelet, must then be rotated downward through the looped portion of the extension cord that protrudes through the eyelet.
While numerous devices and methods have been made and used to connect two electrical cords together in a manner to relieve undue stress and/or strain upon the extension cord material, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.